The instant invention relates to display apparatus for jewelry items and more particularly to an improved method of mounting pierced earrings on display cards.
It has long been recognized that display cards can be effectively utilized for packaging and displaying jewelry items, such as pierced earrings. In this connection, in most cases, the display cards which have heretofore been used for displaying pierced earrings have comprised a substantially planar cardboard or plastic card having a pair of spaced, reduced apertures therethrough, and means for hanging or suspending the card from a display rack. For use of a display card of this type a pair of earrings is assembled with the card so that the posts of the earrings extend through the apertures in the card, and thereafter clutches are assembled with the posts on the rear side of the card. It has been found that when earrings are assembled on a display card in this manner, they can be effectively and attractively displayed on various types of display racks in retail establishments. In addition, it has been found that when earrings are assembled on cards in this manner, they can be effectively maintained in matched pairs, and the clutches of the earrings can be maintained in assembled relation with the earrings so that they are not easily lost during shipping and handling. Accordingly, it has generally been found that jewelry dislay cards provide various benefits to those involved in handling and marketing pierced earrings from the time that they are manufactured to the time that they are sold to users.
Although heretofore it has generally been the practice of most earring manufacturers to assemble earrings on display cards by inserting the posts of the earrings through the apertures in the display cards and thereafter assembling clutches on the posts on the back side of the card, it has been found that this procedure does have certain disadvantages. Specifically, it has been found that this procedure can be time consuming and that it is not readily adapted for mechanized or automated assembly operations. It has also been found that when earrings are assembled on display cards in this manner, the clutches thereof can easily be lost when the earrings are removed from the cards thereof by prospective purchasers.
The instant invention provides an improved method of assembling a pair of pierced earrings on a display card which overcomes the disadvantages of the heretofore known methods. Specifically, the instant invention provides a method of assembling a pair of pierced earrings on a display card comprising the steps of assembling a pair of earring clutches on a display card so that the clutches are releasably secured in the apertures in the display card, and assembling a pair of earrings with the clutches so that the posts of the earrings are received in the apertures in the clutches. The clutches perferably comprise bullet-type clutches having annular grooves therein, and they are preferably assembled with the apertures in the display card so that the card engages the clutches in the annular grooves thereof to retain the clutches on the card. The apertures in the display card are preferably of substantially the same diameter as the annular grooves in the clutches so that the clutches can easily be snap-received in the apertures, and hence the apertures are preferably of slightly larger diameter than the apertures in conventional display cards which are dimensioned for receiving the posts of earrings rather than the clutches thereof.
It has been found that the method of the instant invention has certain specific advantages over the heretofore known methods for carding pierced earrings. In particular, it has been found that by assembling the clutches of a pair of earrings in a pair of apertures in a display card, the step of assembling the posts of the earrings with the clutches thereof can easily be carried out by means of automated assembly equipment so that the whole process of assembling the earrings on the card can be completed more quickly and efficiently. Further, by assembling the clutches in apertures in the card, the clutches are secured to the card itself so that they remain with the card when the earrings are removed from the card. As a result, prospective purchasers can remove one or both of the earrings to examine them or try them on without causing the clutches to fall from the back of the card; and hence the clutches are less likely to become lost.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to RODA, 1,373,097; FENNIMORE, 1,421,196; ORMSBEE, 1,539,405; NEUGEBAUER, 2,847,121; LENTZ, 2,883,048; AX, 3,125,221; FEIBELMAN, 4,099,611; and WAITZMAN, 4,511,041. However, since these patents clearly fail to suggest the concept of securing the clutches of a pair of pierced earrings in apertures in a display card so that the clutches are snap-received in the apertures and hence releasably secured to the card, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved method of carding pierced earrings.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a method of carding pierced earrings which is adapted for automated assembly procedures.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a carded pierced earring assembly wherein a pair of bullet-type clutches are releasably secured in apertures in a display card.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a carded pierced earring assembly wherein a prospective purchaser can remove an earring from the assembly without causing the clutch of the earring to also be removed therefrom.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.